Composite materials are widely used. For example, a composite material with dielectric properties may be used in capacitors or storage media. Traditionally, manufacture of polymer-based materials with dielectric properties involves the formation of a composite material by filling a polymer with nano- or microparticles of a metal, metal oxide, graphite, or conducting polymer. The strength and flexibility of such composite materials is lower than required for some applications and the dielectric constant obtained with such materials, about 10-103, is too low for many applications. New composite materials with high dielectric constants are needed.